Closer Than Friends Not Close Enough
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: Juice's sister is left at the alter so he brings her and her friend back to Charming only thing is her friend has a connection in Charming as well as secerts of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_ So, I have writer's block with my other stories. This idea came to me as I was watching the pilot episode. First crack at this fandom I had planned on putting it up after the first episode, but I had to make sure I liked it. I'm pretty happy with how these came out so far, so let me know what you think._

_**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything or one in/on SOA.**_

**Closer Than Friends Not Close Enough**

"Oh yeah that's it right there." the excited moans of the dark hair beauty beneath the guy urged him on as he slid in to her warmth. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew this was wrong. He was going to marry a great woman in just half an hour yet here he was getting his jollies one last time with someone who wasn't going to be his wife. His hands grabbed breast that weren't his soon to be wife's. Long legs wrapped around his waist. Those weren't hers either. Lips kissed his lips that most certainly weren't hers.

"Harder" her voice urged him as he felt her reaching her climax. She felt so good and she would do anything he wanted her to do.

"You like it rough don't you, you dirty little girl." He said into her ear and slammed into her. He could feel his own release coming on.

"Yes, I do now fuck me like you'll never have this great of sex again." she said to him as her release took her by storm. She dug her nails into his back as her legs wrapped around him tighter.

His own release came harder than he expected.

To both of their surprise they were not alone. As the finished their affair they heard the sound of someone clapping. As they turned around they saw a woman with dark red hair that was in ringlets. She wore a low cut neckline burgundy dress that hugged her beautiful curves. The look on her face was not that of anger. She didn't even show one sign of being affected by the scene before her. She looked very calm and composed as her hands clapped together. She moved from her spot in the open door toward the guilty couple.

"Now, this is prefect." the woman started

"Lilly I can explain " the man tried

"It's not what you think." the woman said as she shoved the guy away from her trying to put her clothing back on.

"Oh, no don't get dressed on my account." Lilly said as she opened the door wide enough for the people that stood in the hall to see what was going on." This is what I think is going on." she took a deep breath as she tried to remain calm." My best friend's sister and the man that swore he loved her above every other woman just had sex." she turns to see a group of men standing behind her." Go find your sister and tell her that today's not going to happen."

"Lilly come on you wouldn't hurt Kelly like this would you?" the groom to be questioned as he fixed his clothing

"I didn't you did." Lilly said bitterly as she turned her back on him" Hey Carlos do not tell Lilly what took place just tell her..." she paused not sure what to say

"That he had a change of heart." the blond man standing next to her said as he pulled Lilly back so that him and two other guys could approach the groom.

"Kelly talked highly about you guys that's the only reason why I believed you when you told me that this was going on." Lilly said to the blond man" I need to get some air" she walked away leaving the men alone

"What's going to happen to me?" Kelly sister said to Lilly as she came out fully dressed in a short burgundy dress.

"Well, you love men take your pick Vivianne." Lilly tossed over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Lilly was so pissed she could hardly see straight. If she hadn't walked out when she did she would've beat the hell out of Vivianne. It's one thing to cheat on your wife to be with a stranger, but to do so with her sister is beyond betrayal. Then to do so and get caught by friends of the bride to be brother now that's just asking to get your ass kicked. Kelly knew the men that Lilly left with Vivianne and Victor so she trusted them not to hurt Vivianne. She wrapped her arms around herself as she rubbed her shoulders. Kelly was looking forward to this day since they were kids. She had no idea how she was going to tell her what she had just saw.

"Hey Juice is taking Kelly back to Charming you are more than welcome to come if you want." the blond man from before she to her as he came up to her.

"I don't even know your name." Lilly said to him as she turned around and was suddenly hit by how incredible he was.

"I'm Jax." he introduced his self as he gave her a smile.

"I haven't been to Charming since I was sixteen." she said to him as she smiled back at him.

The truth was she left Charming to have a normal life. She about The Sons Of Anarchy. She'd seen them around never met any of them except for Carlos AKA Juice and now Jax. Her uncle steered her clear of them when she was younger and now he had no say in who she was with, but if she were to ride back into Charming with them he would have a kanipchitz.

"No better time than now to come back." Jax insisted as she dropped her green eyes from his and looked at the ground." Unless you have a problem in Charming."

"More like family that can't let me live my life." she pushed a soft curl out of her face as she took a deep breath and looked at Jax one more time.

"I know about that, but the way I see it your friend in there just had her wedding day shot to hell she's going to need you for a while." he said to her as he saw the moment she caved.

"Okay, but I have my own car she can ride with me." she told him reluctantly

"Oh you don't want to be seen with me that's fine." Jax teased

"More like I don't want my uncle to die of a heart attack." she liked Jax, but she knew the crowd he hung out with even if he seemed different from the rest.

"I got it." he said as they walked back inside

"So, how bad did your hurt Victor?" Lilly asked softly

Jax showed her the cuts on his knuckles, but said nothing.

Lilly nodded as she saw Vivianne walking out. Their eyes met, but Vivianne didn't say nothing as she met Jax's eyes then quickly walked away. Lilly watched Vivianne leave then turned to raise a questioning brow at Jax.

"She wasn't touched... we just put the fear of god back into her." he said as he put his hand on the small of her back.

Lilly was sure meeting these guys meant her normal life of interior decorating was going to be changed drastically.


	2. Part Two

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in SOA**_

**Chapter Two**

AS they arrived in Charming Lilly and Kelly hadn't really said anything the whole trip, but as the heard a sputtering sound coming from Lilly's BMW and saw it smoking they both cursed and looked at each other. The car coasted to the shoulder and they got out. Kelly handed Lilly a white handkerchief so that she didn't burn herself. Lilly raised a brow at her giving her a funny look.

"Sorry it's all I had and the last thing I need is to be sitting in St. Thomas because you burned yourself trying to fix this piece of crap." Kelly said to her as they opened the hood and smoke poured out.

"Shit!" Lilly swore as she waved the smoke out of her face.

"What happened?" Juice said as he came up to them

"It sputtered then started smoking." Kelly said

"When's the last time you had this checked out?" he asked as Jax came up to them.

"Um, last year I think." Lilly said as they both shook their heads at her

"Have you had an oil change recently?" Jax asked chalk this up to Chicks not knowing a damn thing about cars.

"Yes, I did. I get that taken care of every so many thousand miles." she told them proudly

Jax looked up at her then back to Juice.

"When's the last time you put oil in here?" Juice questioned as he brought the stick up.

Lilly thought about it and realized with everything that had been going on she didn't remember the last time she put oil in her car. She already felt like a true girl so she just decided to say nothing.

"Right, let's get this to the garage and we'll fix it for you." Jax said as they closed the hood.

"You two can with us back to the garage then we'll figure something out from there." Juice said

"Wait a second how are we supposed to ride in these dresses?" Kelly asked indicating her wedding dress that reached her ankles and Lilly's knee length dress. Neither one of them were in clothes that were suitable enough to ride a bike in.

"Here put this around your waist so that you don't flash the rest of these guys." Jax said as he handed Lilly a shirt

"Just hold the end of your dress up so that it doesn't caught fire." Juice told Kelly

"Clay is going to love this." Bobby said as the girls got on the backs of the Jax and Juice's bike.

Jax felt Lilly's hand on his waist and when he turned corners her felt her tighten up just a bit. He liked the feeling so he would take the short corner hard just to feel her hands grip his waist. When they reached the garage he almost groaned at her getting off his bike. He no longer had a reason to have her hands on him. At least not yet. As they walked into the Garage they saw Clay and Gemma with the prospect. All three looked from the women to the men. Gemma smiled at Jax as he stopped in front of her.

"You know I wanted you to get married, but the least you could do is let me be there." Gemma joked

"This is Kelly, Juice's sister and her Lilly." Jax introduced the two women

"I suppose there's a reason for them being here like that?" Clay questioned

"Yeah, their car is about a mile back. It needs a complete checking over and oil changing." Juice said to him

"In the mean time why don't I take them back to my place and get them into something more comfortable." Gemma suggested

"Yeah, that sounds great." Kelly said softly as the three women walked toward Gemma's car.

Lilly felt this odd sensation that someone was watching her. She glanced around and saw a car sitting not far from them, but it was out of view for her to see who was in it. She got this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked back at the guys thinking she should probably tell them they're being watched, but the sound of Kelly's voice caused her to stay put.

"You okay Lil?" Kelly asked as Lilly squeezed inside.

"Yeah, I just got this creepy feeling that someone's watching me or maybe not me per say, but... you know it's just the rough day I had thats all." Lilly decided to just chalk it up to all the stress.

"You'll feel better after you get changed and if you two want you can take a shower too." Gemma suggested

"Thank you for being so nice even though you don't even know us." Kelly said to her

"Hey you're family." Gemma said to Kelly. She hadn't seen Kelly since she was a little girl, but once Jax said her name she remembered her. She was a good kid and now something obviously went wrong on her wedding day. After all the club was family.

Kelly sat back in the seat and wondered how this day had gone from being the prefect day to being this? All Carlos had told her was that Victor had bailed out on her. She still didn't know why he just decided to walk out on her on this day of all days. She was trying not to break down though every part of her wanted to cry and scream at the same time. She glad that Lilly was here to keep her strong and occupied. She also noticed how Lilly checked Jax out and found away to keep her mind occupied. It had been three years since Lilly had looked at guy like she did Jax and if you asked Kelly it was about damn time she started noticing men again. She made a mental note to make sure that the two of them were around each other a lot more often in the future.


	3. Part Three

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing in SOA.**_

**Chapter Three**

After Gemma insisted on them staying the night Lilly found it easier not to rush into a confrontation with her uncle just yet. In the light of a new day though she knew it had to happen and it was best that it happened sooner rather than later. She had been sixteen when she left this place and she wasn't a very social person so it was no wonder that no one remembered her face her name. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Not bad for wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top. Her hair was now straight and hanging about her shoulders. She wore little make up and the same butterfly drop earrings she wore last night. She sighed as she walked out of the room.

"Hey you look so much better than yesterday." Gemma said to her as she noticed well her jeans and shirt fit Lilly

"Thanks. Where's Kelly at?" she asked when she didn't see her friend anywhere

"Oh, she went to hang out with Juice since she hasn't seen him in a while." Gemma said as she handed Lilly a plate of food and a glass of juice.

"You didn't have to do this. I appreciate it." Lilly sat down

"It's fine your Kelly's best friend that makes you part of our family." Gemma said softly

"Why can't your blood family be as nice?" Lilly didn't realize what she said until the words were already out.

"I take it you don't get along with your blood family" Gemma said as she brought her own drink to her mouth

"Lets just say I left Charming when I was sixteen and haven't thought twice about it or the people I left behind." she told her as she heard voices coming inside

"Hey I know how that goes." Gemma said as Jax, Kelly, and Opie came up to them laughing.

"Are you serious?" Jax questioned

"As a heart attack. She's like a born again virgin or something." Lilly nearly choked on her food as she heard Kelly's words.

Gemma looked at her and smiled as she noticed the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Lil we were just talking about how mom hasn't been dating since dad left her ten years ago." Kelly said as she held back the laugh at Lilly's expense.

"Yeah ten years is a long time." Lilly said thankful they weren't talking about her three year dry spell.

"Does your mom live around here?" Gemma asked

"No, she lives in Greece, New York now she's happy I just worry about her being lonely out there by her self." Kelly said feeling more comfortable now.

"Hey how come you don't cook for me like this anymore?" Jax questioned as he sat next to Lilly and grabbed her toast.

"Hey I was going to eat that." Lilly joked as he winked at her and offered her a bit" No thanks I don't know you well enough to eat after you."

Kelly laughed as she sat down.

"You don't know my mom well either and yet you stayed in her home and now eating her her food." Jax said liking the fact that she was easy to get along with.

"That's okay she's a women I happen to be very into women." she had to hold back the bubble of laughter as Kelly busted out into laughter.

"I knew there was a reason why the two of you insisted on sharing a room." Gemma feeling light hearted decided to join in the fun conversation.

"So, that's why you didn't insisted on staying with me." Jax said as his eyes met hers.

"What can I say Kelly just does something for me that you could never do." she felt this warming sensation go straight to the pit of her stomach as he brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"I guess you'll only find out if you give it a try." he said to her as he met her eyes.

"Okay I'm changing the subject, Um, tell Donna that I'll watch the kids for her while the two of you have a much needed night out even if it's just to get a hotel room and have some none PG time together." Kelly said to Opie

"Thanks that would mean a lot to us." Opie said as he headed out the door with Jax behind him

Kelly looked at Lilly who just remained quite thinking of the oddness Jax was stirring up inside of her that she was sure she had buried a long time ago.

"You girls planning on staying in Charming?" Gemma asked

"Yeah my sister called and said she was going out of town for a while so Carlo is the only family I have close." Kelly said softly

"Kelly's my best girl so, I'm where ever she is besides I was some strings I need to tie up here." Lilly said as she finished her plate and brought it to the sink to wash it off.

"You two are more than welcome to stay here until you find you a place." Gemma suggested

"Thanks a lot, but I don't think we'll need it." Kelly said as she looked over at Lilly" I found a place a few streets down from here it's nice and I think it'll be prefect."

"A fixer upper?" Lilly smiled at her knowing it was.

"Just think of it as a project for us." Kelly said to her

"Oh of course." Lilly threw out sarcastically. She felt bad for keeping the truth away from Kelly, but she couldn't bring her self to telling the truth.

After a while longer the girls left Gemma's and went to the garage to check on the car. It was going to a few days to get everything fixed so Juice offered them a loner. After leaving there they went to see the house. It wasn't as bad as Lilly thought it would be. Nothing a good paint job wouldn't fix and some nice furniture. The only problem Lilly saw was the fact that she would have to face her family. She told herself just one more day wouldn't hurt. Just needed to keep saying that things would get better.


	4. Part Four

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own nothing in SOA**_

**Chapter Four**

"Hey you two look great." Juice said as he saw Lilly and Kelly with paint from head to toe. It had been nearly a week and the two had been working on this house almost none stop. He just stopped by today to bring them their car back.

"Shove it up your ass." Kelly snapped as she dropped a bucket of green paint on her new white sneakers." Fuck!"

"Someone's just a little stressed out." Lilly said as she smiled

"Yeah I got that. Here's your keys and next time come see me when you need an oil change." he told her as he handed her the keys

"I will." she said to him" Hey you sure you can't stick around and help out?"

"I'd love to, but Clay's calling for a meeting." Juice told her as he drove off.

"Your brother's something else." Lilly said to Kelly

"So is Jax." Kelly said to her

"Yeah I noticed." Lilly smiled as she went back to painting the kitchen

"You know he's got a baby in the hospital. He's not like Clay and the rest of them guys." Kelly said to her

"I know he's different, but don't start pitching him to me I've got to deal with my uncle first then I can deal with whatever may or may not happen with me and Jax." Lilly told her

"It's been a week and you still have not let your uncle know you're back." Kelly said to her softly

"I know." Lilly stated with a sigh

"Well, just so you know we're going out tonight." Kelly informed her

"When were you going to tell me?" she questioned

"Now." Kelly announced as she walked off leaving Lilly to her painting.

Lilly was the type of person who could get lost in a project. Just like now. She loved taking an old fixer upper and turning it into a home. Apart of her wondered if fixing up old houses like this was her way of hiding from the ugly truth? She was using this project as away to avoid facing her uncle. Wasn't she? Maybe it wasn't her uncle at all, but the fact that she had never had a god relationship with men period? She pondered this thought as she finished painting the cabinets.

Men were always her downfall. She loved too much or not enough. Either way she always ended up being the one to cry at the end. She couldn't allow herself to get that close to another man again. Her heart had been hurt one too many times. Her eyes had cried one too many tears when it came to men. She often wondered if she could forget men all together and become a lesbian? Truth is whatever problems she had with men she would most likely have with females to.

Before long it was time for them to get ready to go out. Kelly was excited considering her rough wedding day she acted like nothing was wrong. Most women would be devastated, but not her. She went about taking her shower putting on a pair of black jeans and a red halter top. She let her blond hair hang loosely about her shoulders and then applied her makeup. She finished the outfit by putting on a pair of black hooker boots. She felt like a million bucks. She went to see what Lilly was wearing just in case the girl decided on wearing a tee shirt and baggy jeans.

"Hey Lil you almost ready?" Kelly asked as she walked into her friend's room and saw her friend standing in the middle.

"Do you think it's okay or should I put something different on?" Lilly asked as she did a little turn.

"Wow, you look great." Kelly said as she took in the sight before her.

Lilly wore a jean skirt that reached mid thigh. A white shirt that had some Chinese writing on it. A pair of white wedges with her hair up in french twist. Her makeup emphasized her natural features. Truth be told Lilly took Kelly's breath away and Kelly was pretty sure she loved men. At this point she was having second thoughts as she stared at the women who her best friend had been hiding all these years. She was speechless for a moment. She shook her head and smiled.

"Where have you been hiding at? What have you done to my best friend?" Kelly held out her hands to indicate Lilly.

"Ha, ha very funny." Lilly said softly as she took one last look at herself." I did some thinking..."

"And you came up with this?" Kelly couldn't help, but to keep smiling.

"I've let men walk all over me my entire life..." she started and Kelly finished her sentence for her

"It's about time you decide to take charge of your life." Kelly exclaimed

"Tonight is about being a woman and being able to play men just as bad as they played us all these years." Lilly said with a smile

"I'm all for the whole girl power thing, but keep in mind the men we're going to be around don't play games and they don't like being played either." Kelly said to her

"I know, but it sounded great to say it. I'm just going to have fun and _if_ I happen to meet a guy I find sexy enough to have sex with then so be it." she said as they walked out of the house.

Kelly wasn't sure if she was amazed or shocked at the new side of her friend. All she knew was that this was what she needed. Her heart was still breaking at the fact that the man she loved more than anything in the world left her without so much as a word why. She wondered if it was something she did or didn't do? _ Did I not love him enough? Was I not good enough in bed? Was not there enough for him? _ All these thought plagued her mind as the pulled into the club.


	5. Part Five

_**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own anyone or thing in SOA**_

**Chapter Five**

Lilly was sitting at the bar when she heard laughter. Her and Kelly had been here long enough to have four beers and she wasn't sure, but she was guessing they had four lemon drops. They were hanging out with Juice, Jax, Bobby, Clay and some other guys she wasn't sure if she knew their names or not. She was feeling great right now thanks to the alcohol gods and goddesses. She took a swig of her beer and grabbed the two shots she order. She felt someone touch her shoulder as she turned to get off her barstool. She looked up to see Jax standing there. He took the shots from her as he got more and then walked back over to the table with her.

"You ladies deserve to have this night." Clay said to them as he joined in on the drinking and laughing.

"You know I think we need a song played tonight." Lilly suggested as she got up to walk over to the juke box.

"Just none of that girlie music." Juice called to her

"If you play any of that girlie shit I'll shoot you myself." Clay said

"If there's any girlie on there I'll shot the damn thing." Bobby said as he laughed

"Who knew that big tough biker guys were afraid of a little girlie music." Kelly teased as she took a swig of her beer.

"You know it's great to have you back around." Juice said to her

"I remember when you still wore pig tails and were so shy that you didn't even look at me." Clay said to her" And now you're making damn jokes and drinking beer like a man."

"Well, I grew up a lot while I was gone." Kelly said proudly

"That you did." Clay said as he gave her a smile

"Welcome back home." Jax said to her as he tipped his beer to her then took a drink before he got up to go over to Lilly who was still flipping through songs.

"That boy's going to get his self into some mess with that girl." Bobby said as he noticed Jax's interest in Lilly.

"You say that like she's a worse influence on him then he would be on her." Kelly said

"Well, she's Hale's niece." Bobby said

Everyone, but Kelly looked at him. She could hear the muffled' Holy shit' 'Are you kidding me?' and oh of course the' No Fucking way'. Yeah these guys finding out that Lilly was Hale's niece was so colorful. Kelly then realized she had eyes looking in her direction. She suddenly knew at this moment how a cornered animal felt like. She creased her brows together as she shrugged.

"What do I have a bugger on my nose or something?" Kelly tried to just blow this off because to her it was no big deal.

"You don't seem all that surprised." Juice said to her

"I'm not. I've known her since we were kids." Kelly said to them" I also know that she hasn't spoken to her uncle Hale since she was sixteen years old."

"Why's that?" Clay questioned

"That's her business not anyone else's." she said as she watched Jax lean toward Lilly and pointed out a song.

No one said anything more on the subject they just let it go for now. That was something Kelly was thankful for. She heard Lilly laugh and saw Jax's hand go around her waist. She never thought she'd see the day that Lilly would trust any man let alone someone like Jax. Though he was a lot different from the men before her in a lot of ways he was just like them. She just hoped that she wasn't setting Lilly up for a world of heartache again. She then thought of her own life. When would she be able to trust a man again?

Lilly was having fun. The stress of the last week was fading away with each shot and beer she had. The loneliness was fading with each touch of Jax hand. The feel of his breath against her cheek as he whispered a song's name sent little tingles down her spine. The warmth that radiated from his body as he pressed against hers felt really good. She could feel his cheek against hers as he leaned over her shoulder. Suddenly she felt like a teenager who was getting attention from the bad boy of school. She allowed herself the liberty of leaning into Jax's body.

"So, you deal with those problems that almost kept you from coming back?" Jax asked as Lilly turned to face him. He liked her. She cute to look at and she was easy to talk to. There was something about her.

"Not yet." she said reluctantly." I'm avoiding it for a while." she put her hand on his cheek.

"You want to get out of here?" Jax cocked his head over to the side and looked at her carefully.

"I can't just leave Kelly here." Lilly said softly not sure if she trusted herself to be alone with this man before her.

"Kelly's a big girl she can take care of herself." He told her as he put an arm around her waist and urged her toward the back where his room was.

"Jax, I don't know about this." Lilly protested even though she was allowing him to lead her into the room.

"Nothing will happen that you don't want." Jax said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Lilly pulled back and looked into Jax's eyes. His lips were so nice as and when he brought them back to hers she didn't try to stop him. A voice way back in her head was telling her that this was not the smartest thing to do, but her body was telling her this was what she needed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his as she returned his kiss with heat as well as passion.


	6. Part Six

**A/N:**_ Thanks for enjoying what I've put up so far. It does get better sorry it's confusing for some to follow, but trust me there is a reason that will slowly unfold as the story goes on. Oh there is plenty of drama and violence to come I'm just working my way up to them. I'm not the type of reader to just toss in a violent scene without having valid reason for it. Now I am the type of reason to throw in a sex scene for now reason at all, but that's a lot different..lol. This chapter isn't as long as the rest, but it's more of one of those fillers than having any real significance. Anyhow I do hope you all will still enjoy the story and thanks for the reviews/comments!_

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing/no one in SOA**_

**Chapter Six**

"So, you talk to Vivianne lately?" Kelly asked Juice as he handed her another beer which made her sixth one. She had skipped shots the others had been drinking which was why only now did she feel the six beers she had ingested.

"She called to say sorry she wasn't there for you she had some stuff going on." he hated lying to her, but he knew the truth would only hurt her." You know how much of a flake she can be." he took a swig of his beer as he noticed Jax was gone.

"You, but still you'd think she would've been there for me in my time need." she said as she looked around for Lilly and realized she was no where to be found" Where did Lilly go?" she was on feet, but with a gentle tug on her arm from Bobby she sat back down.

"Trust me the last thing she wants is to be found right now." He said he saw Jax and her walk off together and he knew they didn't want to be found by anyone.

"You know she's been drinking more than me so she is most likely drunk." Kelly looked at Bobby

"Yep." Bobby said as he held back a smile

"She's also a grown woman she can handle herself." Clay said to her

"It's not herself that I'm worried about her handling. It's the other person she's with." She said to him as she sighed and sat back against her chair

"Jax isn't going to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do." Juice said to her

"The day that boy has to force any woman would be the day I stop this." Clay said with a laugh

Kelly decided to let things go for now. After all didn't she want Jax and Lilly to spend time alone together? She just didn't expect this to happen so fast. Lilly was her best friend and Jax was her brother's brother the last thing she wanted was for Lilly to wake tomorrow and regret tonight. Then on the other hand it was about damn time Lilly let another guy touch her again. She loved Lilly like a sister, but sometimes she wondered if more happened between her ex and her to make her not want to be touched by another guy. She decided that for now she'd let this go after all just because her life fell apart didn't mean that the world stopped. She excused herself to the bathroom and as she was walking toward it she heard someone screaming.

"Uh guys I think there's a problem." she said to them as she nodded her head toward the back of the club

"I'll go check it out." Bobby said as he went to see what the problem was.

"You need some help in there?" Prospect teased

"Hmm none that you can give me." she flashed him a smile as she walked into the bathroom

He smiled at the closed door, but made no move to go toward it.

"I'm advising you to stay away from her." Juice said to him

"I didn't mean anything she's pretty." he said feeling like he stuck his foot in his mouth again. He was already in the shitter with Clay from the comment he had made about Gemma. He also remembered Clay sleeping with the girl he wanted to pay him back.

"Yeah she is." Juice said to him as he eyed him before he went back to the table to finish his beer.

When Kelly returned she felt uneasy so she went to Juice to ask for a ride home since Lilly was obviously occupied with Jax. She also noticed that the guy they called Prospect barely looked at her now. _Damn Carlos._ She thought as she smiled at him before she walked outside with Juice. She saw Bobby walking around the corner with a man by the collar and blond woman following him screaming something in a language she wasn't sure what it was. The woman was obviously more upset at Bobby than the guy he was dragging off. She raised a brow at Juice after she saw Bobby give him a nod. Juice shrugged as he told her to wait for him.

"Son of a bitch." she swore at Juice's retreated back then her phone rang.

She fished it out of her pocket and looked at the number only to see that it was Vivianne.

"Did you suddenly get an attack of good nature and called to say your apologies to me personally?" she fired at her sister.

_'I thought they weren't go to tell you so soon.' Vivianne thinking that the attitude she was getting was because she had been told about what happened between Victor and her._

Kelly's ears perked up a bit and she decided to go along with this line maybe she could get some truths.

"Yeah well they changed their minds." she said not really sure what was about to come out of Vivianne's mouth next.

_'Look, I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen it was a stupid mistake..." Vivianne's voice broke as she tried to apologies to her sister for what had happened between her and Victor._

Kelly on the other end was standing there staring into the direction that Juice and Bobby went into. It suddenly hit her what Vivianne was talking about. _Of course it all makes sense now. _She thought as her brain started piecing together the pieces of her ruined wedding day. _Victor suddenly disappearing. Vivianne not being there in my time of need. Lilly acting funny and all concerned about me this past week. _She couldn't believe it her sister of all people had betrayed her.

"You ready?" Juice asked as he came up to her and saw her hang up the phone.

Kelly was in shock and felt numb as she silently climbed onto Juice's bike.

"You okay?" He asked before he started the bike up

"Yeah I'm just concerned about leaving Lilly here with Jax." she lied

"After I drop you off I'll check on her and if I think she wants to leave then I'll take her home myself deal." he tossed over his shoulder

"Deal." she confirmed as they drove off.


	7. Part Seven

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing/ no one in/on SOA**_

**Chapter Seven**

Lilly was sure she had seen this in a movie at one point in time. The normally good sensible girl has reckless sex with a man she barely knows. She could later blame it on all the drinking she had done. Then again she could always say no. _If_ she wanted to. It felt too good being this close to Jax. The feel of his lips on her lips. The feel of his hands against her bare skin was like heaven.

Jax wasn't rushing anything with her. Just in case she wanted to stop at any point. He just wasn't sure how good he would listen once they went beyond this point of kissing and touching. He lifted his head as he looked down at her flushed face. She smiled at him and reached up to cup his face in her hands as she brought her lip up to his in a heated kiss. He took this as an answer to his unspoken questioned. He moved his hands to the waist of her skirt and unbuttoned it. As he slid it down her thighs he realized how soft they were.

Lilly couldn't stop herself even if she wanted at this point. Right now it didn't matter who she was or who he was. All that mattered was this feeling right here. The one that made her all tingly. The feeling that took her breath away with each touch and each kiss. She felt like she was on this incredible high and she didn't want to come down. There was a voice in the back of her telling her this was wrong on so many levels, but there was a louder voice screaming at her not to stop. She nearly groaned out loud when she heard a knock on Jax's door.

"Fuck." he muttered as he considered ignoring the knock.

_'Jax sorry, but I need to speak to Lilly.' _Juice called from the other side of the door.

"I don't think she wants to speak to you right now." Jax said as he kissed Lilly's neck

_'It's Kelly.'_ Juice felt like an idiot, but he had promised Kelly he'd make sure Lilly wanted to stay where she was.

"Is she okay?" Lilly asked as she pushed Jax off of her and began to straighten up her clothes

"She wanted to go home..." he said as the door flew open and there stood a very flushed look Lilly and pissed Jax

"Does she need me?" Lilly questioned coming back to her senses now.

"No, she was just concerned about you that's all, but I can see you're in good hands." Juice said to her as he walked off

Jax didn't have to ask her if she wanted go because he could tell just by her body language.

"I'm sorry." Lilly turned to face Jax who was just now putting his shirt back on.

"Hey there will be another time." he said to her as he leaned down and kissed her lips" You need a ride?"

"Yeah I do." she said to him as she thought about the car, but knew that she was in no shape to drive" Could you just make sure my car gets home safely?"

"Sure thing." he sad as he walked out with her.

When they reached his bike Lilly paused and looked at him without saying a word. Jax tilted his head to the side and regarded her silently.

"You were there when Kelly's wedding was ruined by her sister and husband to be..." she was sure the affects of the alcohol had been neutralized by the affects of Jax him self.

"I'm the one that told you about it when you asked where he was." Jax wasn't sure where she was going with this, but she looked like she needed to talk so he let her go on.

"Yeah I know and if you hadn't my best friend would've married him." she said as she narrowed her eyes" I haven't told her and I asked Juice not to tell her... do you think I did the right thing?" she shifted from foot to foot as she dropped her eyes to the ground

"I think it doesn't matter. Sometimes the right thing doesn't always feel right and it's easier to cover up things than it is to let them out." he said not sure where he got that from, but it seemed to fit.

"I feel bad for keeping this from her. She has a right to know why he left." Lilly's forehead creased in concern as Jax handed her a helmet.

"Let's take a ride so you can clear your head then I'll take you home." he suggested

"You're the guy my parents warned me about, but your also the only guy that I want to be around right now." she said as she hoped on the back on his bike.

They drove for a long time before Jax took her home. When Lilly leaned in and gave him a kiss bye she almost couldn't make herself pull away from him. She walked inside the house she shared with Kelly, but didn't see her anywhere. She went to her room, but she wasn't there neither was her stuff. She looked all through out the house and still could not find her. She went to the phone and called Juice who said he dropped her off at their house. After she hung up with him she began to worry about what could've happened to her. She considered calling the police, but she knew the couldn't do anything for at least twenty-four hours.


	8. Part Eight

**A/N: **_ Thanks to all who take the time to review this story and to put it on your alert list and such. It makes a writer write more when they know their work is being read. Enjoy these next few chapters and as always R/R._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one in/on SOA**_

**Chapter Eight**

Lilly waited all night for Kelly to come home, but she didn't. She called Juice he said he hadn't heard from her either, but he had asked the guys to look for her just in case something happened. Lilly was worried. It wasn't like Kelly to just disappear without a word to anyone. She considered going to Hale even though they hadn't spoke yet. She sighed as she poured herself some juice and sat on the sofa. A knock at her door caused her to jump. After berating herself she got up to answer it.

"Jax what are you doing here?" she asked suddenly aware of the fact the she wore a pair of white sweat pants and a soft blue tank top with her hair pulled into a pony tail.

"I thought you could use some company." he shrugged as she moved to let him inside.

"It's a mess, but I'm in the process of fixing her up." she said feeling self conscious as he sat down on the sofa.

"Hey it's a place to call your own." he said as he took in her appearance. He liked the way she looked last night, but he appreciated this look a lot more since it was all natural

"Yeah it is." she said fidgeting with her hair out of nervousness

"You look a little nervous you okay?" Jax questioned as she sat down on the sofa next to him.

"It's just after what almost happened last night..." she felt her cheeks burn a little" I'm not like that normally" she looked down at her hands as she took a deep breath.

"The thought never crossed my mind that you were." Jax said to her as he lifted her chin up" Last night was last night. Today you need someone to vent to or just hang out with until Kelly comes back."

"Yeah." she said glade that he was willing to just move on. Though a part of her still wanted to be with him. She knew right now was not the time nor the place.

"So, I hear your uncle's Hale." It wasn't a questioned just a simple fact

"And I hear you have a kid." she tossed out as she met his eyes. Jax was a tough guy, but there was another side of him that he never showed she could see it there just below the surface.

"Yes, I do." he said with a proud smile" He just got out of the hospital not to long ago."he didn't think she wanted to know the details of how his son ended up in the hospital to begin with nor did he really want to talk about it.

"Yeah I heard, but the good news is he's expected to be okay." she said softly feeling for him

"That he is." He said to her" You and your uncle don't get along very well do you?"

"We haven't gotten along very well since I got old enough to tell him that he does not run my life." she had regret in her voice and it showed" I left here when I was sixteen due to a huge fight with him..." she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him what the fight was about because it still hurt too much.

"Hey family fights all the time. You did what you had to do." he said to her as he moved on to something else"You didn't tell Kelly about what happened between Victor and Vivianne did you?"

"No, of course not. She would be devastated" she said as she suddenly wondered if maybe she found out somehow, but who would say anything?

"You don't think maybe Victor or Vivianne might have called and told her do you?" Jax questioned wondering what could've been so bad that Kelly left without a word to anyone.

"I don't see why they would." she said as she stood up and went into the kitchen" They have a lot more to lose then anyone."

"Maybe their conscious got the better of them." Jax suggested as he followed her into the kitchen

" I doubt either of them have a conscious" she threw out as she got out two glasses" You thirsty or hungry?"

"I could use something to drink." he said to her as she fixed him a drink

"Sorry I don't have anything stronger than this." she smiled at him

"This is fine." He returned the smile.

They sat there talking about nothing until they both heard the front door open.

"Kel is that you?" Lilly asked as she met Jax's eyes and went to see Kelly. When they two women met face to face neither one said a word.

"I'm gonna take off I'll see you two later." Jax told them not wanting to be around for the fight that he knew was coming just by the look in Kelly's eyes.

"Why didn't you call and let me know you weren't going to be home?" Lilly asked as Kelly placed her keys on a hook next to the door and just shrugged." I was worried about you." _ Why was she acting like this? _ Lilly thought as she observed Kelly's demure. Something happened in between her leaving the bar and now, but what?

"You shouldn't start worrying about me now." Kelly tossed at her shortly as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Kel what's wrong?" Lilly asked as she followed her.

"Like you don't know." Kelly opened the fridge as she tossed the words over her shoulder at Lilly.

"If I did I wouldn't have asked." Lilly was starting to get pissed by the attitude Kelly was giving her.

"So, you're telling me that you didn't know about Vivianne screwing Victor on our wedding day?" Kelly faced Lilly he eyes already telling Lilly that she knew the truth.


	9. Part Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"Who told you?" Lilly wasn't sure how Kelly found out, but she wished now that she would've been the one to say something.

"Well, it wasn't my best friend that's for damn sure." Kelly threw at her bitterly

"I didn't think you needed to be hurt like that." Lilly felt like she had been slapped in the face.

"You d_idn't think I needed to be hurt like that_" Kelly tossed at her" What I needed was for my best friend to have told me the truth, but you didn't think I deserved that." Kelly was so angry she couldn't even think straight. Lilly and her have been through so much together and yet Lilly had kept the fact that Victor and Vivianne had sex on the day of their wedding from her.

"Kelly you don't understand..." Lilly started to explain as Kelly began packing her things.

"Oh please make me understand how you of all people could lie to me." Kelly was just throwing things into a bag to keep from lashing out at Lilly

"How was I supposed to tell you without hurting you?" Lilly questioned feeling hurt her self

"Oh I don't know how about this' Hey, Kel, that bitch of sister of yours is fucking your no good husband to be' Yeah Lilly that would've worked just fine." Kelly said as she grabbed the now fully bag and headed toward the door

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked not sure if she had the right to stop her or not

"Somewhere that people won't lie to me. Tell me something did everyone know, but me?" she questioned

"No, Kelly it wasn't like that." she said

"Well, you can call Jax and tell him to come stay with you since I know how you hate being alone after what happened when you were with your mom." Kelly knew that was low, but she'd apologize later right now she had to leave.

Lilly stood there in her front room tears streaming down her cheeks. Kelly was angry that's why she was leaving. It was her fault she should have told Kelly the truth. As she was standing there she heard tires screeching and then a loud crashing sound. She felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she opened her door. She saw Kelly's car turned sideways and another car flipped over. She felt like she couldn't breath as everything went in slow motion. As she gave herself a good mental shake she dialed 911 and told them what happened as she went to Kelly's car.

"Kel? Kelly?" she shouted at her unconscious friend.

She opened Kelly's door and fought with the seatbelt which was stuck.

"What happened?" Juice asked as he came up to the car.

"We had a fight and then she was angry. God help me I can't get this undone." Lilly shouted at him

"Move I got it." Juice told her as he cut the seatbelt free and carefully lifted Kelly out of the car.

"Lay her down right here." a medic said as Juice laid his sister down on the gurney.

"I'm going with her." He said as he threw his keys to Lilly" Call, Jax and tell him that I'm going to the hospital." He got in the ambulance with his sister.

"Shit." Lilly swore as she went inside the house and realized she didn't have Jax's number nor a ride to go where she had to go.

"Lilly." She swallowed hard as she turned to the all too familiar voice of her uncle

"Uncle Hal." she fought the urge to embrace him this was not the time to hash out their problems.

"What happened are you okay? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me?" he threw the questioned at her like they were nothing.

"Um, well, considering we haven't spoken since I left I didn't think you wanted to know if I was here or not. I've been here for a while. Kelly got into a bad accident and I need to get in touch with Jax. Before you say anything I know he's bad news or whatever, but right now my best friend needs me and he needs to know where she is don't ask why." She said it all so fast she thought maybe he didn't hear her.

"Okay I'll take you to Jax." he reluctantly said as he saw the way she was shaking and how upset she was.

"Thank you." she said as she fought back tears.

"For the record I would have liked to have known you were here. I know what really happened and if you want to do something now I'd be there for you." He told her as they drove into the Garage Parking lot.

"It's a little late now." she said as she saw Jax.

"No, it's not charges can still be filed." he told her seriously

"And what have everyone in world know what happened to me? I don't think so." she said as she opened the door

"I'm just letting you know I'm here either way." He said feeling angry that she could turn to a guy like Jax easier than she could turn to him

"Well, thank you, but right now Kelly needs me." she said as she shut the door and went over to Jax.

"So, I take it you and you're uncle made up." Jax threw at her not liking the idea that her uncle was the sheriff.

"Jax, it's Kelly." she spoke softly as suddenly felt light headed from the stress of the argument with Kelly then seeing the accident.

"Look, you two got stuff to work out I have nothing to do with that." Jax said as he noticed how upset she was. He hardly knew this girl why did he feel the need to let her lean on him? She was just a girl he wanted to screw.

"No, it's not... there was an accident.... Juice is with her at the hospital...." that was all she said as she fainted.

"Lilly." Jax had barely caught her before she hit the ground.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Hal shouted as he ran over to them

"Nothing." Jax said as Hal shoved him out the way

"Lilly? Lilly come on wake up." Hal said as his concern for his estranged niece grew.

"Bring her inside where it's cooler." Jax said as Hal picked her up off the ground.

"This is the last time my niece will be around you. I knew I shouldn't have brought her here, but she thought you needed to know about Kelly and all." Hal told him as Lilly began to come around once he laid her down on a small sofa.

"You should let her decide that." Jax said to him as he stood in the door way of the small office

"What happened?" Lilly asked a little confused

"You passed out." Jax said as he pushed his self away from the door way

"Are you okay?" Hal questioned as he looked at her

"Yeah, I'm fine I need to go see Kelly." she said feeling like an idiot

"I'll take you." Hal said as she stood up.

"Oh here's Juice's keys." Lilly tossed at Jax as she stood up she was pissed that he would dismiss her after what almost happened between them then again what did she expect from a guy like him.

"Thanks, tell him I'll be by to see Kelly and make sure they don't need anything." Jax said as he caught the keys

"They won't need your help." she threw at him" Like you said You've got nothing to do with this." she allowed her uncle to lead her back to his car as they drove off she met Jax's eyes one last time.

Jax let out a breath and shook his head as he went back to work. _Damn crazy ass women. _ He thought as if he didn't have enough on his plate.


	10. Part Ten

**A/N: **_I know it's been a while since I updated, but I had a major case of writer's block on this story and I've been moving. For those that are still with this THANK YOU so much. Here's a few chapters for being so patient._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one in SOA**_

**Chapter Ten**

It had been nearly a month since Lilly and Kelly spoke. When Kelly was in the hospital she told Lilly she couldn't trust her right now and it would take time for them to repair the damage. Lilly's heart was so full of pain she didn't think she endure much more. Her uncle was insisting that she live with him because they discover the 'accident' was no accident. It was someone who was out to send a message to SMACRO by going after Kelly. Lilly refused to stay with her uncle since they still weren't on very good terms. True it wasn't his fault, but when she needed him the most he turned his back on her. Then again when Kelly was hurt he was there for her through it all no questions asked.

She sighed heavily as she sunk into the sofa. She would never understand how family could hurt you more than anyone. They can stand by while you tell them that the most vile thing happened and instead of giving you a helping hand they condemn you for it. Then in the same breath they turn around and condemn a stranger for hurting a woman the same way. It was so wrong that she wanted to cry. She tried to force the memories of her past away. They did her no good to come to surface now. A knock on her door nearly caused her to jump out of her skin as it brought her back away from the brink of no return.

"I swear to god uncle Hale I'm going to shoot you..." she stopped in mid threat when she opened her door only to see Jax on the other side.

"It's a good thing I'm not Hale" he said giving her that sexy smirk of his" I'd hate to get shot by you." she just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I wouldn't wast the bullet cause knowing you, you'd survive." she snapped at him a little ticked at how he'd treated her the day Kelly was hurt.

"I deserve that." he said knowing she was still pissed." We need to talk." he brushed passed her as he walked inside.

"Jax now isn't a good time maybe you can come back in the morning." she wasn't ready to face him with everything else that was going on.

"I'm not leaving." he informed her as he looked around the place looked great. The kitchen was painted a soft yellow with white borders the tile on the floor was white and yellow. He noticed the curtains had yellow sun flowers on them which went well with the decor. Why he was noticing this he couldn't say he only needed to think about anything else, but the woman who stood behind him in a white tank top and a pair of grey sweat pants. Her hair was pulled up in high pony tail. He kept think about the way she looked half naked beneath him. The feel of her skin underneath his hands. Her lips were so soft. Yeah thinking about the decor was a safer thing than where his mind was going now. "The place is really looking great." He heard her little snort as she shut the door and finally moved further inside.

"Somehow I highly doubt you came to discuss my home decor." she stated as they moved into the living room.

"I'm here to keep you safe." his words left no room for arguments or so he thought.

"Look, I already told Carlos I don't want nor do I need you guys to keep me safe." she refused as she sat down on the sofa with him sitting next to her.

"I'm not asking I'm telling you." his voice remained calm" It's getting bad. Kelly's staying with Juice so she's protected you live here alone..." she interrupted him

"My uncle's about to be the police chief no one would be stupid enough to hurt me." she did not want to have to see Jax on a regular basis. The memory of what almost happened between them was still too fresh in her mind. The way his hands felt against her skin. How his kisses felt. No she just couldn't risk getting that close to him again.

"All the more reason for you to have us protecting you." he reasoned thinking about how this new group went after his mom. Once Clay found that out he ordered that no female companion of the members of SAMCRO would be alone at all. Jax dreaded making this stop, but if it kept her safe then it was worth it. He had to admit he liked her. If anything every happened to her and it wasn't there to help her he'd be pissed." Lilly think about it. They rammed Kelly's car right outside of you house. My mom was attacked. What do you think will happen to you considering we're not even dating, but everyone saw you come to my room." he reminded her.

"That was a mistake that will not happen again." she tossed out as she stood up and went over to the kitchen to busy herself." I don't want nor do I need you guys protecting. Besides if they got to Gemma with her being Clay's wife who's to say you guys can protect anyone." she needed to get him out of her house before she gave into the impulses she having with him.

Okay it stung a bit to hear her say what almost happened was a mistake, but after the way he treated her he expected her to be defensive.

"I'm not going to argue with you. I was letting you know that until this is resolved either I stay inside with you or I sleep outside your door where all the neighbors can see." he sighed as she stood up" Either way you're stuck with me." She stopped fixing her drink and turned on him

"I guess it'll do no good to say I'll call my uncle here to have you removed." he raised an irritating brow at her as he shrugged

"I'll just come right back." he stated nonchalantly

"How long will you have to stalk me." she questioned softly knowing there was no getting out of this

"Until we can convince this new group to leave Charming." his eyes met hers and he saw her resolve weaken" I know I was rude to you the day of Kelly's accident..." she shook her head

"Hey it's okay. We don't really know each other so you don't owe me no explanation." she said as she fought the urge to bite her lip. He wore a pair of jeans a white t shirt and the SAMCRO vest. He was too damn close to her even with the island counters between them."Lets just agree to disagree and be civil to each other until this is done with."

"That sounds like a plan." he nodded

"I'm going to need some vodka if we're going to be getting through this in one piece." she huffed as she reached for the bottle of vodka and poured some in her glass of orange juice.

"Drinking will get you in trouble you know that right." he smiled at her as her stepped around closer to her.

"Yeah, but it's the only thing to keep me from freaking out." she said not meeting his eyes because with him being so close she knew she'd kiss him without so much as a fight.

"It's going to be okay." He tried to sooth her fears as she downed her drink and reached for the bottle taking a huge gulp of it.

"I left Charming because of shit like this." she stated as the liquor burned its way down her throat.

"You've been through this stuff before?" Jax questioned as she pushed the bottle away from her and met his eyes.

"Not like this." she said as she bite her bottom lip

He waited for her to go on, but when she didn't he just let it go.

"You can stay in the guest room down the hall to the left." she told him gently as she regained her composure." My room's up the stairs to your right. It's the one with the white walls lilac borders and carpet." She saw him smile and shake his head." Kelly's is pink walls with white borders and pink carpet." He chuckled at this

"Just tell me the guest room isn't designed for a chic." he said as he followed her to the room

"No, I made it neutral." she opened the door to reveal dark red walls white borders blood red carpeting the bed was cherry oake fourposter with red and white stripped comforter.

"You did this whole house yourself?" he asked curiously

"Yeah I use to be an interior decorator." she shrugged as she walked out

"I remember you said something about it when you moved in." he followed her

"The bathroom is right across from your room." she said as they went back into the living-room.

Before Jax could say anything he heard the sound of tires screeching on the pavement outside. He pushed Lilly to the ground just as a spray of bullets burst through the windows. Glass landed on them as he covered her from the bullets. He knew what was going to happen next. They'd come inside to make sure they got who they wanted. He silently told her to stay down and hide. He crouched low as he made his way to the back door. The first guy that stepped in was shot twice then he made his way to where the others would be.

He was out gunned and out manned. He swore as he realized that. He heard shots come from inside as he went back inside. He saw Lilly standing there with a shot gun and a dead body at the bottom of the stairs. She looked at him as she calmly stepped over the body toward him.

"You okay?" he asked surprised at how calm she was.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said surprised her self at her calmness.

"There's more outside we're gotta get out of here." he informed her as he took her hand" When I say run you run."

She nodded

"Don't even aim just shoot and try not to hit me." he said as they made their way outside.

Lilly felt this rush of adrenalin as she dodged bullets making her way to her car. Lucky for her, her grandpa taught her to shoot after he took her in. Once in her car she found the spare keys and started it up just as Jax got in the passenger side. She tossed her shot gun in the backseat and put it in drive.

"My grandpa taught how to shoot when he took me from my mom's house the night... Well, that's how I know how to shoot. Where are we going?" she questioned her heart pounding in her chest.

"The clubhouse." He informed her as he felt the pain in his arm where a bullet grazed the surface.

"Are you hit bad?" she asked sensing it in his voice that he was hurt.

"No, just a graze." he said as he looked over at her" Are you hit anywhere?"

"No, just some tiny cuts from the glass and some scrapes on my feet since they're bare." she said as she realized she actually killed someone." I'd never killed a person before." she pulled into the club parking lot as she came to a complete stop.

"I thought so." Jax said as he looked over at her." We'll call someone to clean everything up."

"Do we call the police or anything?" she asked as they walked into the club

"Do you really want to explain to your uncle what I was doing at your place?" Jax questioned as the guys looked over at them.

"What the fuck happened to you two?" Clay asked as he took in Lilly's bare feet and cuts as well as Jax's wounded arm.

"I told you she was not one to fuck around with." Juice said as he gave Lilly a smile

"It was a drive by." Jax said as he explained what happened.


	11. Pat Eleven

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing in SOA.**_

**Chapter Eleven**

Lilly was sitting in Jax's room at the club house trying not to think about the last time she was in here. The smell of him was everywhere. Flashes kept intruding in her thoughts. His hands on her body. Her hands on his. His lips on hers. The way she felt as he touched her. _Dammit!_

She jumped up from sitting on the bed and began pacing. Jax was not the guy for her. As long as she kept telling herself that she'd be okay. At least until the next time she found herself beneath him. She pushed her hands through her hair as she felt pain in her feet and was forced to sit back down. As she examined her bare feet she realized she had been avoiding the fact that she nearly died tonight. What the hell was she going to do now? The sound of the door opening startled a tiny gasp from her lips.

"It's okay it's just me." Jax soothed as he saw the fear in her eyes for just a brief second then it was replaced by nonchalant.

"I'm okay really the cuts just need some cleaning treatment then they will be fine." she said surprised that her voice sounded more firmly than she felt as Jax came closer to her.

"I'll see what we have." He said to her as he sat next to her. The urge to pull her to him was strong, but he knew she was scared even if she didn't want to show it.

"Thanks." she said softly as she dropped her eyes from his face to her hands which she forced to remain in her lap. He was too close to her she could feel the heat of his skin and it was nearly impossible to fight the urge to lean into him.

"Come here." Jax whispered not giving her a chance to back away as he pulled her to him and embraced her." I know you're scared." he smoothed her hair down as he spoke." If it makes you feel better so am I." at his admission he felt her laugh." How is that funny?" she pulled back just enough to look into his eyes.

"I highly doubt you get scared." she said as he reached out and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"That's not true I was scared when I almost lost my son and when my mom was attacked." he paused as he rested his palm on her cheek." and when you were in the middle of all the shooting."

"Jax..." he interrupted her gently

"I don't know what's happening between us, but it's something." he said to her as she nodded

"But is it worth the trouble it could bring?" she questioned

"I think it is." he said as he leaned down and kissed her roughly on the lips

She returned his kiss.

"This is not the brightest idea I've ever had." she said as she managed to pull herself away from him." There are so many reasons why this is not a good idea." her heart was thoundering against her chest as she stood up and put distance between them.

"Yeah there is, but none that mean a damn to us." Jax said as he stalked her every step until she backed into the dresser causing a pen to fall to the floor.

"Jax..." that was as far as she got before Jax's lips claimed hers again this time he wasn't going to let her run away.

"I've been wanting to kiss you like this since the last time we were here." He skimmed his hands down her sides lightly." Being away from you was not because I didn't want to be around you it was becaue like you said there are a lot of reasons why we should not do this." he gently moved his hands underneath th edge of her shirt." Tell me you don't want me as bad as I want you." he was giving her, her only out.

"Well, like you said ' None that mean a damn to us,' She took a deep breath as she realized this was her only out." To say I don't want you would be a lie." that was as far as she got because Jax swiftly pulled her shirt or her head then brought his lips down roughly on hers.


End file.
